


Power in the eye of the observer

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, kinda Bottom!Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most people may think that being on one’s knees is a gesture of surrender or submission, being vulnerable and helpless, but it’s actually the opposite. At least to Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power in the eye of the observer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> For my [mate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm), as always <333
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

Most people may think that being on one’s knees is a gesture of surrender or submission, being vulnerable and helpless, but it’s actually the opposite. At least to Stiles. Because he’s never _ever_ felt powerless when he’s kneeling in front of Derek. Rather Stiles feels compelling and maybe a little smug, because he can make Derek lose it in minutes just with his mouth.

Still, Derek is so freaking careful with him, like he’s made of some delicate material, like he’s fragile. And Stiles _is_ , at least in comparison to the werewolf standing above him, naked by the way, because Stiles has a thing for this whole naked/clothed sexy stuff, but there’s a way to remind said werewolf who’s actually in charge.

 As ever, Derek’s hoarse “Are you sure?” comes out as a habit by now, not that Stiles would ever doubt that Derek wouldn’t stop if he’d say _no_. No, they trust each other beyond any limits and that’s what makes it even better for Stiles.

He sinks to his knees, more gracefully than he used to, since he outgrew the lanky teenager he used to be. Stiles opens his mouth immediately and hearing Derek groan at the sight before him is the best thing Stiles has heard all day.

Derek starts gently, like he always does, cupping Stiles’ head with his big hand, guiding him forwards just a bit, letting him taste. The werewolf is completely hard by now, always is at this point; maybe it’s Pavlovian already, maybe he just really enjoys the view of Stiles’ pink lips, shiny with spit from when they kissed earlier, his big eyes, always having a naughty spark in them, his soft hair under Derek’s finger tips.

His cock feels big in Stiles’ mouth, hard and warm, silky and twitching; makes his pulse race with anticipation and his own dick jump in his jeans. It’s too slow for him, but Derek likes it that way, loves to tease a bit and Stiles lets him.

But then he has enough and digs his blunt nails into the meaty parts of Derek’s thighs, making the muscle jump under the pressure and Derek forget his finesse, fucks Stiles’ mouth in earnest. He’s panting and moaning above Stiles, whimpering something that are supposed to be words, but aren’t anymore by the time they leave his mouth. Derek’s naked chest is glistening with sweat and Stiles can smell him more; earthier, muskier, more – close.

Stiles takes him even deeper, swallowing around his thick length, causing Derek’s hand to tighten in his hair almost painfully and then he comes.

Derek comes so hard, his knees go wobbly and Stiles has to hold him up.

He comes so hard, his vision is blurry for a second, before his eyes flash blue.

He comes so hard, he goes limp afterwards and has to sink to his knees, because Stiles can’t hold him up anymore.

Stiles smiles into their kiss, because he knows some people _do_ call him weak, but the most important person in his life doesn’t.

“You broke me”, Derek mumbles against his lips and Stiles laughs.


End file.
